I'm Not Okay!
by AlexRose94
Summary: A Story based on My Chemical Romance Song "I'm Not Okay", it links in with some of the songs lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**TAYLOR'S POV**

"Taylor! Get up! Jake's gonna be here any minute!"

I rolled over on my bed and groggily grabbed my phone from the desk, the light illuminated onto my face, making me squint suddenly the ringtone started playing, I picked up

"Hello" I said trying to sound awake, a voice on the other side laughed a bit

"Morning sleepy head, I'll be there in about 20 minutes"

"Thanks, I'll see you soon"

"Bye babe"

I crawled out of bed, and felt around the wall for my light, the room lit up and i was temporarily blinded, as i rubbed sleep from my eyes and yawned.

As i headed to my wardrobe and picked out my outfit for the day, i wanted to impress Jake so i chose a red tank top, matched with cropped leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans, it was simple but effective. The weather forcast said it would be cold and windy, my hair was very long and black, i didn't want to turn into cousin 'it' so i put it in a loose updo and left two strands of hair either side to shape my face, i did'nt understand what Jake saw in me but the minute i became his girlfriend, my school life changed, going from the shy quiet kid to one of the most popular girls in a few days was a drastic change but it was better than being a nobody i thought. but my mum always taught me to treat everyone with kindness and i've always lived by that rule, even though i sometimes see Jake teasing people, i do say something, but his response his "i'm just joking around babe" i geunily beleive him, he was always so sweet and kind to me, he just likes to have a laugh, yes he has his flaws but everyone does

A knock on my door brought me back to reality.

"You up yet!"

"Yes!"

**GERARD'S POV**

Mikey and me said goodbye to our grandmother as we headed out the front door, It was a cold, wet winter morning, and the air stung my face, I wrapped my scarf around me tightly and stuffed my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"So a new semester" my brother smiled a bit at me

"You're saying it like it's a good thing Mikey" I replied gloomily

I hated school, mainly because of the people, the jocks constantly teased us, called us "gay" or "fag" by now we had gotten used to it but it was still grating to hear the some insults everyday, you'd think after 3 years they would come up with some new, more original ones. The only thing that made it bearable for me was getting to see that beautiful girl every day, seeing her face was just enough to get me through, her smile gave me butterflies, even though she was dating the douchebag of the school, she was still kind to everyone, including me.

I suddenly heard a car honking which bought me back to reality, we both looked around, as a car drove past, into a huge puddle, my eyes widened as the car showered us with icy water.

_FUCK! _

I had seen the guy driving the car, _Fucking Jake Wood_, he laughed as he carried on driving.

"Fucking asshole!" I shouted, but he couldn't hear me, he had driven on, I looked down at my soaked clothes, I looked at Mikey who was taking off his glasses and drying them

"Well…we can dry them in the bathrooms"

I admired his optimism that still didn't stop me from being pissed off.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

The door bell rang and I answered it, to see my handsome boyfriend waiting for me, his tall figure towered over me, to other people it would have looked hilarious, as I was petite and short, but I didn't care, I thought he was gorgeous, with his blonde hair, and green eyes, and he was wearing his varsity jacket, he took me in his arms and kissed me passionately, my mum came in and coughed, we stopped as she looked at him disapprovingly

"Hello Jake"

"Morning Mrs Calbrett"

My mum didn't approve of our relationship she told me he was bad news, she said she could "Sense it" and that I was a lot smarter than this but I didn't care, I loved him and he loved me, that's all that mattered, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, before we left, I heard her shout

"Drive safely!"

"Will do" Jake yelled, as we got in the car, and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**GERARD'S POV**

As me and Mikey got nearer to the school, people started staring as us and laughing we ignored them because we both knew why, still soaked to the bone from that fucking dickhead, as I pushed past people, I looked and saw her, she was getting out of that douchebag's car.

_She's so beautiful, how did that fuckwit convince someone like her to go out with him_

I saw her laugh, he properly told her some cheap joke, but her moss green eyes really seemed to stand out today against her pale skin

_And dam her smile!_

"Earth to Gerard"

I stopped staring and saw Mikey smiling slightly

"C'mon Gee, we've gotta clean up"

He was the only one who knew my real feelings towards her, the other guys didn't know, not yet anyway.

"Yeah…" I replied trailing off, I watched as she headed into school, Mikey pulled on my shoulder, and I ripped my eyes away from Taylor.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

Jake put is arm around me as we headed into school, as we walked to our lockers, I saw the guy from my art class, he had long black hair and was known as a "the weird goth kid" I didn't see him as that though, I thought he was a very talented artist, I've never told him but I've always loved and admired his art work, he walked past us soaking wet, I wondered what had happened to him, I heard Jake snigger, as Gerard and his friend walked past, I looked at him oddly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

I decided to leave it for now, I kissed Jake goodbye and headed to my first lesson, which was double art.

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**GERARD'S POV**

As Mikey and I came out of the bathroom together, one of the popular girls barged past us and shouted "fags!"

"Fuck off!" Mikey shouted back, she laughed and carried on walking, at least our clothes were dry, we managed to use the driers in the bathrooms, didn't do the job completely but it dried most of our uniforms, apart from our socks, but I could live with that.

I looked at my watch and realized I was 10 minutes late to my first lesson "awh crap, see ya later" I rushed off.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

As I was sketching, I heard the door open, I was sat at the back and Gerard slipped into the seat next to me, he put his finger to his lips to indicate to me to stay quiet, I did, I wasn't going to rat on him.

He quickly took out his sketch book and flipped the pages, I glanced and saw a few amazing sketches of skulls with roses wrapped around, one of a skull marching band and another of a couple kissing with some blood splatters, he must've noticed my jaw open as I saw him blush slightly, he smiled

"You are quite talented"

He kinda stared at me, like he was shocked that I could speak, I couldn't help but laugh

"Sorry, It's just…i…uh"

I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him, he glanced at it, was I making him nervous? I kinda found it a bit endearing.

"It's ok…can I see some more?"

I went to go and turn some pages but he quickly grabbed my hand

"No!" he said quite loudly, that most of the class turned to us, I was shocked, he seemed scared and embarrassed

"Ok!, wow… ok! Fine!..

I tried to remove my hand from his sketch book but looked down to see he still had it there, I looked up at him

"Gerard, you can remove your hand now"

He quickly realized and did so, I moved away slightly, a little hurt that he felt he couldn't share his work with me.

**GERARD'S POV**

"You are quite talented"

_Did she just give me a compliment?_

"Sorry, It's just…i…uh"

_Say something you dumb fuck!_

"It's ok…can I see some more?"

_Shit! She can't see the sketches of her, crap I knew I should've done them in a different book!_

I saw her put her hand to turn the pages but I quickly grabbed her hand

"No!" I yelled, louder than anticipated, she looked shocked and slightly hurt, I felt so stupid and guilty, I wanted to show her more but she would think I was a complete freak if she saw the rest of my art…which was mainly of her…ok I sound like a creepy stalker, but she's beautiful how could I not draw her?

"Gerard, you can remove your hand now"

_She knows my name!, shit she knows my- _

I looked down, realized and quickly let go of her hand, I continued to sketch, I glanced over and saw that she wasn't sketching, she was staring at her blank piece of paper…what was she thinking about?

**TAYLOR'S POV**

I looked down at my blank sheet, my mind wandered, when he touched my hand, that feeling, I've never felt that before, I felt so comfortable with him just doing that simple gesture, but if I felt that with him

Why didn't I feel it with Jake?


	4. Chapter 4

**TAYLOR'S POV**

The bell rang but we all stayed in our places, it was a double lesson anyway, I grabbed some water out my bag and took a swig, the teacher then spoke to us

"Right, your assignment this lesson and homework for next week is to grab a partner and sketch them, we're doing portraits, I expect at least a C from all of you as these will benefit your portfolios"

Gerard looked excited, he was talented after all, I just don't think he knew it yet…maybe he was starting too though, I smiled at him

"Want to be my partner?" I asked, I wanted too because, 1) he seemed very interesting, even though people assumed because I was dating the "popular guy" that I was the same as him but in fact it was the complete opposite, and 2) I wanted to help him become more confident.

He looked at me in shock, I laugh slightly, expecting an answer

"Well?"

**GERARD'S POV**

"Want to be my partner?"

_Did she- did she just ask me that?, I'd get to spend an entire week with her, working on this project, oh man, shit she was looking at me expecting an answer_

"Well?" She said smiling

"Yes, yes! Of course" I answered, way to eagerly

"Awesome" she genuinely seemed excited

_I can't get my hopes up, but this was just…. heaven_

"Who goes first?" I asked her, I didn't mind, any excuse it gave me to sketch her beautiful face

"umm…how about you"

she smiled again,

I started sketching the outline of her face, and onto her eyes, those deep moss green eyes, I couldn't believe I could stare at her and it not look creepy for once, she kept smiling

"Don't make me look ugly"

"That's impossible"

She laughed…I made her laugh! I felt so giddy inside.

Then the bell rang for break, my face dropped, luckily she didn't notice as she started packing her things away.

"Well seeing as this is homework, I think we need to meet up sometime outside of school before next week, you still need to finish yours and I still need to sketch you, when are you free?"

I hesitated, she was asking me to hang out? Not forgetting her boyfriend is a complete and utter dickhead

"Um yeah…you sure your boyfriend won't mind?"

"Nah, he knows I have guy friends…"

She then hesitated, thinking

**TAYLOR'S PO**

"Nah he knows I have guy friends"

I then stopped, and thought back to the last time a male friend of mine hugged me. Jake had seen it and after my friend walked off, he got really pissed off, and gave me the silent treatment, I managed to convince him it was nothing but he didn't forgive me easily, I wondered if that would happen again….he knows I would never cheat, but then again, I wouldn't want to worry him

Gerard was still waiting on a answer

"Uh…or maybe just don't tell him"

_What the fuck did I just say! I can't keep a secret from Jake!...he won't find out…I don't want to hurt him… shit._

Gerard smiled

"Just tell me when and where"

"Tuesday?" I asked

"Dam, can't do that day I've got band practice after school"

_He's in a band?_

You're in a band? Cool what do you do?

**GERARD'S POV**

"I…I sing"

She grinned

"You're just full of surprises, maybe I can come see you play sometime"

_SHE WANTS TO SEE OUR BAND!_

"Yeah that sounds cool" I said trying to sound as calm as possible

"Miss Calbrett, Mr Way, I do hope you have an excuse for you next teacher as to why you are going to be late to his lesson"

Our teacher interrupted us, we then looked at the clock, we had spoken through our whole break, wow.

I sheepishly grabbed my bag, and we headed out the room, I held the door open for her, I was being a gentleman, she thanked me, my heart was pounding in my chest.

I can't believe I just spend a whole 2 hours talking to her, I've never felt so happy.


End file.
